Talk:Battlefront 12/6/@comment-7076444-20141201181037
2 people I want to quickly address from last week. Kyle Smith. I'm not going to lie you were the better man in that match and picked up a well deserved win. Doesn't change the fact I still don't like you so, Alexander, beat him senseless for me ? Anyway. The old Nexus would be saying “oh I should have that title round my waist right now” wah wah wah and start taking shots at the audience but I’m not a delusional little parasite living in his own pathetic little world as before. Before I address Sorei, I'd like to make a public apology for my out of like sandwich comments to her . Hahaha. Sorei you took a cheap shot at me and I got revenge. I know you probably aren't gonna let getting jumped back there go but we've both got titles to be thinking of ? You and the world title and me and my boy Dexter getting those tag team titles. I propose we drop this till we've both accomplished what we have came here for, then I will personally take care of you and finish you off. You want to try any more little cheap shots at me again be warned, I got Dexter, my friend to have my back at all times so just you try anything girl. Speaking of friends…our opponents tonight. Ethan Carter and his muscle Zinane Saif. Yau’ll haven’t heard much about this kid. But let me tell you a little something about Ethan Carter. He used to be a good friend of mine. We would have each others backs and he’d know what to stay away from but then he started biting off more than he could chew. Now he’s an arrogant pompous little weasel who has an unpaid dumbass bodyguard to protect him from all the shit he gets himself into. But to be perfectly honest I wouldn’t have chosen our match to be against these guys. I mean I can’t go out being all soft to them, I want to tell the harsh truth of what he is of course but because of our history and how we’ve both got into this business and we’ve sort of bumped into each other at a crossroads in fact not a crossroad because this is where we both want to be. I’m not backing down man. Me and Dexter both have the same wrestling style and with our skills combined, we’re capable of not annihilating opponents like your bodyguard Zinane’s tactic is…we work our opponents down together and pick up the wins we need. Ethan you are not as good obviously but nearly as good as us, Better than a lot of guys on this sham of a roster but you don’t put in sufficient effort or work hard enough to make it on your own here so your friend here basically wins the matches for you. Don’t get me wrong Ethan I still respect you and you didn't cost me my match last week but I’m just stating obvious flaws about what you two have here. I’ve seen you guys team before it’s basically him beating down your opponents and you doing some of your quick moves to score points in the annihilation of the opponent Zinane has been annihilating all match. I’m not being a hypocrite, both me and Dexter could make it by ourselves but we choose to work together here. I could have the world title round my waist and he could have the intercontinental title round his waist and it wouldn’t effect what we have here. I can tell you right now me and Dexter want those tag titles and if facing an old friend and his bodyguard is what it takes, then so be it. Let me rephrase that. If BEATING an old friend and his bodyguard is what it takes, then so be it.